Pranks
by Dreamerdragon
Summary: Tony pranks Clint. Clint attempts revenge. Natasha gets caught up in it, and is NOT happy. Is a one-shot for right now. May change it later. Dunno yet.


**I'm sorry if I describe the pranks wrong. I've never had Vaseline in my hair before and heard it can be a pain to get out, so I can only go by what the internet says and it didn't give me much after two hours of looking. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clint peeked around the corner and into the living area where Steve and Thor were watching TV. They hadn't noticed him. Wait. What was he doing? If he acted normal, no one would suspect. He continued his way down the hall smiling and nodding to everyone he came too.

Slowly, he closed the bathroom door behind himself. He pulled the shower curtain open and investigated the showerhead. After he got the head opened, he placed a dye tablet in it. He stopped for a moment. What if his intended target wasn't the one who got it? Oh, well. He'd just take that chance. Wait, what if it was Nat?

That made him pause. Was revenge really worth being murdered and body hidden as to never be found again?

OoO

**Three Days Earlier**

_Clint stood in the shower letting the water cascade down his back. It was a nice change after the hell of a day he had had. He reached down, grabbed his shampoo, and squeezed some into his hand. It felt a little odd, but he brushed it off as being just his imagination. He was really tired after all._

_He started trying to rinse it out, but it wasn't coming out very well and left his hair feeling funny. It took him a moment to realize it._

"_Dammit." he turned off the water and investigated the shampoo. After about the third time of smelling it, he caught what was wrong. There was an extra smell. He smelled it again. Something was definitely there… Vaseline! _

…

_Tony sat in an easy chair halfheartedly watching an old movie with Steve and Thor. He jumped when a bottle hit him in the gut._

"_Thanks, but I had a shower this morning." he picked it up. He looked up and standing there was Clint. "Problem?"_

_"You know damn well what the problem is."_

_"I'm afraid I don't. I wasn't in the shower with you."_

_Clint ignored the comment. "Vaseline. Pretty smart."_

_"I thought it was."_

_"So you admit you did do something to my shampoo."_

_"Well, yeah, but before you simply told me I knew what the problem was. You never said anything about Vaseline in the shampoo. To that I admit I had a hand in."_

_Clint shook his head. God, he hated him sometimes. "I will get my revenge."_

_"I look forward to it." Tony had already lost interest and was back to watching the movie._

OoO

"CLINT!" Natasha's voice shattered the relative silence of the room three hours after Clint placed the tablet into the showerhead. "CLINT BARTON!" she came into the room wearing nothing but a towel. Her skin was streaked blue and her hair looked horrible. Thor boomed a laugh until her death glare shut him up.

"Oh, shit." Clint tried to sink into the couch.

"I know this was you." she crammed her finger into his face. "Only you would have done this. I. Am. Going. To. KILL YOU!"

He glanced over at Steve for help but only got a you're-on-your-own look. "Nat, you're over reacting."

"Over reacting? I am NOT over reacting."

"Well, kinda…"

"Look at me! I'm blue! I have a date tonight and I can't be seen like this!" She breathed a sigh. "Well, maybe it'll wash off."

"Not that stuff. It has to wear off." he squeaked.

"What?"

"It was meant for Tony!"

Her fist formed a ball. "First of all, Tony wouldn't have been using that bathroom!" she stood there looking as if she were thinking of a hundred painful ways to kill him.

"And second?" he flinched.

"THERE IS NO SECOND!"

"I think I hear the pop tarts calling." Thor jumped up and sidled from the room, Steve jumping and following him out.

"WHY WOULD YOU THINK THERE WAS A SECOND?"

"You sorta lead like there was a list."

"Well, there isn't."

"You're not on you monthly are you? 'Cuz you're kinda going from uber-pissed to only a little."

Way to go Clint. Way. To. Go. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. She suddenly grabbed his collar and threw him onto the floor. She sat on his chest and lifted her fist…

"Before you kill me. Can I just ask how you didn't notice it before you got in the water?"

Her fist connected with his face.

* * *

**Jeez, Natasha, he has a point. *hides* Well, hope you guys liked this. Sorry if it made no sense, it's really late and I kinda liked this idea. I might add more to it if it's well liked, but for now, it's a one-shot. It doesn't seem like one, I know, but I did that intentionally, just in case. Guess I'm just an eternal optimist.**


End file.
